1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and more particularly to a camera assembly for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices may be classified according to camera mounting position, such as, for example, a body mounted type, a foldable cover mounted type, or a hinge mounted type. The latter type allows a relatively wide camera-viewing angle. The term “mobile communication devices” may comprise mobile telephones, cellular telephones, personal communication systems (PCS), personal data assistants (PDA), laptop computers, and any other devices capable of wireless communication.
As schematically shown in FIGS. 1-2, a conventional mobile communication device 8 comprises a body 10 including keypad 12, a foldable cover 20 rotatably coupled to body 10 via a hinge 30, and a camera assembly 40 coupled to hinge 30. Hinge 30 includes first and second hinge portions 31 and 33 operatively coupled to body 10, and third hinge portion 32 operatively coupled to foldable cover 20 and disposed between first and second hinge portions 31, 33.
Camera assembly 40 is rotatably coupled to second hinge portion 33. Camera assembly 40 may be rotated within a certain angular range. The user manually rotates camera assembly 40 toward a desired direction which generally is not an easy task as mobile communication devices and camera assembles grow smaller in size every day. Also, it is not easy trying to manually adjust the viewing angle of camera assembly 40, while holding the mobile communication device and rotating camera assembly 40 at the same time with one hand.